Hospital Blues
by passionateartist
Summary: Danny's feeling pretty bad, can Vlad cheer him up? Contains a MINOR mention of slash.


Disclaimer: Don't own characters. I'm just borrowing them for a while.

I got this idea from a deviantART pic by Brokendeathangel. It's called Chin Up.

* * *

The hospital felt empty and cold. It didn't matter that there were hundreds of nurses and doctors running about and that it was nearly hot enough to fry an egg outside. Danny didn't even hear the pattering of feet as people walked past. He had tuned everything out. 

Another tear trickled down his cheek and he wiped it away. It wouldn't do him any good crying. 14-year-olds did not cry.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a black limo pull up in front of the hospital; a very familiar black limo. He prayed it wasn't who he though it was.

To his horror, out stepped Vlad Masters, billionaire of the year.

He watched him walk in and go straight up to the secretary's desk. It wouldn't do any good. His parents were still in the middle of the operation and couldn't be seen yet.

It he was lucky, Vlad would just turn and leave in a huff without even noticing him. If anything, he'd rather have a hundred wedgies from Dash then have his archenemy see him in this state. Danny's eyes were probably red and puffy from crying.

Vlad shouted something and stomped away from the desk. Danny sunk into his seat. He knew it wouldn't be a good idea to become invisible with witnesses in sight, but maybe if he just sat real still Vlad wouldn't see him.

Fate, however, seemed to hate him, for Vlad turned and spotted Danny.

"Daniel?"

Yep, this proved it. God hated him.

"Why're you alone? Where's Jasmine?"

"She's coming." He mumbled, refusing to look up.

Then Vlad did the worst possible thing…he sat down beside him. Danny thought angrily that he'd punch his face in if he said one sympathetic thing to him.

The billionaire sighed heavily. "I came as fast as I would when I heard. Luckily, I happened to be on a business trip in a nearby town when I got the call."

Danny was looking at his shoes. They were old and torn. The red was fading from them. Perhaps he should consider getting new ones.

"Daniel?"

Shoes were so expensive these days though.

"Are you listening? Is everything okay?"

Vlad put his hand on Danny's shoulder and tried looking at his face.

"I'm fine!"

Danny pulled back from his touch as if it were acid on his skin.

Vlad stared at him for a moment before opening his mouth again.

"You know, I can't say I know how it feels having a close relative hurt. And I know we're not on the best of terms, but I'm here if you need me. Your parents appointed me your Godfather after all."

Danny snorted. He had been prepared for this. Vlad had been acting strange lately; trying to act all civil toward him, though he had no idea why. Just another one of his tricks, he supposed; to lure him in a false sense of security. Not that he'd ever feel safe around Vlad that is.

"Yeah, like you care what happens to me." He scoffed. "You just came cause you were in the neighborhood and to score points with my mom for coming in her hour of need."

"Can't you be civil for once in you life?" Vlad retorted exasperatingly.

"Not when I'm around you."

"Look, I'm trying to be reasonable here. Why do you insist on striking up a fight with me?"

"Oh, I don't know…maybe because you want to kill my dad, steal my mom, and make me you evil apprentice?"

Vlad silently counted to ten in his head. It was incredible how he hadn't lost his temper yet.

"I would've thought you'd want things to be better between us."

"Nope."

"Well, that's too bad I guess."

Danny was angry now. Did nothing get this man steamed up? Why did it always have to be him that he tortured?

Things got uncomfortably silent for a few seconds. Neither of them said anything; Danny thinking murderous thoughts, and Vlad just sitting there. Even though the older man wasn't exactly doing anything, he was at the same time driving the 14-year-old insane.

He was just sitting there. SITTING. What the heck did he want anyway? No particular expression on his face, sitting beside him in his business suit, and his hair up in his usual ponytail. He had to be planning something.

Danny could take it no longer.

"Would you PLEASE go sit somewhere else?"

"No thank you, I'm quite fine where I am."

There he went again with the stupid formalities. That pompous jerk. Danny bet all his allowance the fruit loop was enjoying this.

"That's it! I'm outta here!"

Danny got up and stomped out of the hospital. He couldn't stand to be by that poor excuse for a man any longer.

He had just reached the bottom step when he heard Vlad call out his name. He didn't stop though. Ignoring him, he walked on. He had to get away. Anywhere but here was better.

"Daniel wait!"

Danny ran for it. He would not turn around. He would not.

Before he could administer what was happening, Vlad had teleported in front of him. Danny tried to run away but he grabbed his arm and pulled him back. Danny kicked and struggled trying to get loose but Vlad had a firm grip on him.

"Daniel stop this foolishness at once!"

"Let me go!"

"Not until you've calmed down!"

Danny growled. Ectoplasmic energy built up in the palms of his hands. Before Vlad knew what was happening, Danny has released it full blast.

Vlad was knocked about 10 feet away.

"What is the meaning of—"

"Cut the crap Plasmius and fight me! You know you want to!"

"You are an emotional wreck, I refuse to play your game while you're like this!"

"Never stopped you before! What are you afraid of? Come on, I _dare _you!"

"Fine," Vlad growled, "have it your way."

Two black rings appeared around his waist turning him into Plasmius. He lunged at Danny with an ectoplasmic ball in his hand. Danny jumped into the air; the blast missing him by inches.

Vlad followed in pursuit.

Danny ducked the punch Vlad threw but got full blast of his kick. The knee collided with his face due to the duck and sent him flying. He landed on his back with a sickening crunch.

Danny groaned.

"If you give up now it'll save you a lot of pain." Plasmius said from above.

"Ha!" Danny breathed heavily. "You wish!"

He was back on his feet in a flash. He hurled himself at Vlad. Left, right, left; it was useless. Vlad dodged every punch he threw. It wasn't fair!

"Stop moving!" he shouted. "Or are you too scared to fight me back?"

At that moment, Vlad blocked Danny's fist and hit him hard in the gut. He doubled over his knees.

"Stop acting so childish!"

Danny didn't move.

"Daniel?…are you okay?" Vlad asked, his voice filled with unmistakable worry.

"Get away from me you fruit loop!" he coughed. "Like you care anyway!"

Apparently something in the older hybrid had snapped for he grabbed Danny by the shoulders and turned him around.

"Let go of me!"

"I've had it with you Daniel! You're acting like 6-year-old having a tantrum! I'm only trying to help you and yet you won't even give me the chance!"

"Give me one good reason!"

"We are alike, you and I! You have potential and power that I can help you control. I am the only person who can even begin to understand you!"

"You'll never understand." Danny muttered.

"I could if you gave me the chance." He gently let go of the boy. "Let me help you."

Danny looked away. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair that Vlad could say that, that he would fall for it, and then make it worse by crying _again. _Stupid over reactive tear gland.

He felt strong fingers under his chin and was forced to look up. Blue eyes met gray. Danny felt shivers run down his spine. Whether it was because of Vlad's fingers on his chin or his intense gaze, he didn't know.

"Keep your chin up Little Badger. You'll be all right. You're brave enough to defy me aren't you?"

Vlad bent down and kissed the top of his head.

"And between you and me," he said, "I'm no longer perusing Maddie anymore. I have, as you kids say it, the 'hots' for someone else nowadays."

He winked at walked off toward his limo then stopped seeming to forget something.

"And by the way, well done on your math test. I hear you got a 92"

Danny stared after him thinking murderous thoughts that contained "fruitloop" and "stalker", but at the same time confused and wondering why the hell he was wishing that the kiss could've been on the lips.

* * *

Well, there you have it. Review and tell me what you think! 


End file.
